


Work Habits

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: #noshameinbeingselfindulgent, ?? i guess, Angst, Disappointing, Established Relationship, Except it wasn't Harvey that got me it was Joja..., F/M, Fainting, Fluff, I mean this is technically me and Harvey...., Passing Out, This has actually happened to me in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: You have horrible work habits. Your husband is a doctor. You can see where this is going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually post another fic for once! Incredible!
> 
> Anyway, I've been on a Stardew Valley hook right now. I might write some Warcraft stuff later tonight.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was times like these you regretted marrying a doctor.

Of course, he was an incredible husband - he was a natural born gentleman, he helped around the house, he showered you with praise and was all-around the greatest spouse ever. 

But he was a doctor, and you had horrid work habits.

And right now, you were practicing these very same horrible work habits.

You glanced at your watch - 11 PM. Harvey would be asleep by now. Sighing heavily, you tipped your watering can over your onion seeds, feeling a yawn bubble behind your lips. 

You still had your parnsips, jazz, kale, and potatoes to water, and your three chickens to feed. It was the first day of spring, so most of your day was spent tilling the soil for a brand-new layout.

Which was why you were watering the plants so late at night.

"I don't stop for anyone," you said to no one in particular, moving over to the small pond to refill your watering can. Your lids were heavy with exhaustion, and you were willing to bet 10,000 coins to guess if you had eyebags - those dark ones that never leave, no matter how much you wash your face.

12:10 PM. You rubbed your eyes tiredly, leaning against a fence. You still had to water your spring forage seeds, and then you would be done. Yes, then you could go to bed and… maybe sleep in?

Unacceptable. You had a schedule, 6 AM on the dot every day. No matter what time you slept.

Speaking of sleep, you were nearly done. You counted the seeds left - about 9. That was a relief. You hated to think about what Harvey would think, seeing you working yourself to the edge. He would probably hate you for it.

The edges of your vision began to darken, and internally you began to panic. You couldn't pass out in the middle of your crops like this! Maybe, just maybe, you could drag yourself to the porch and to the bed…

Maybe you… Maybe you could...

And then you crumbled to the ground.

. . . 

When Harvey woke up, he noticed your side of the bed was empty.

Strange, he thought. It was never empty in the morning. Well, sometimes it was - because you liked to wake up early to get to work, but today it felt empty. It felt like you had never even slept on the bed at all.

He got off the bed and looked around. Yep, your side of the bed was still perfectly made. That meant…

Harvey threw on a loose cardigan and bolted outside, his heart racing. Had you gone out while he was asleep? Did you forget to come home? Did you get injured?

Even worse - _were you dead?_

He skidded to a stop when he saw you, sprawled on the porch, your watering can dripping, fast asleep. A ripple of relief passed through him (because you weren't dead, thank Yoba), then disappointment (why were you like this), then sadness. 

You had overworked yourself.

Harvey sighed and, with all of his strength, lifted you up bridal-style, back inside the house, onto the bed. This was the first time this had happened on his watch - and by the looks of it, it had happened quite a lot before you married him.

He was your doctor, for Yoba's sake. Even moreso, he was your husband. He couldn't just let those habits pass.

For now, he left you alone to rest. Perhaps you could have a little talk when you woke up.

. . .

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was your face wasn't on the ground anymore.

You were surrounded by pillows, covered in a soft blanket, listening to soft jazz playing from an old radio.

In conclusion - you were home.

But… you had passed out outside. Who had brought you back inside? Was it a Joja Represantative? Was it Linus, the kind soul? 

Then you smelled the sweet scent of coffee wafting through the air, and that was when you realized. 

Of course. Who else?

"You're finally awake," Harvey said, setting down the steaming mug of coffee onto your small bedside table. You couldn't read his eyes. "You passed out on the porch last night."

"Oh." It was hard to swallow. You didn't want to pick up the coffee. "I was watering the plants last night, I didn't think I would have to stay up late -"

Harvey sighed. "You did think, because you know you've done that before. Hon, I checked your medical records. You're always passing out, losing money because Joja has to bring you back."

The tears stung. Was that disappointment in his voice? Whatever it was, it hurt to hear it.

"I - I'm sorry," you mumbled. "I'm really sorry, but that's just how it is now, I can't do anything about it."

Harvey took your hand gently, brushing over your knuckles with his thumb. 

"Look, I know you being a farmer comes with exhausting jobs and no time for rest. But you can fix it." He met your eyes, and then you saw the concern, the real concern in his eyes. " _We_ can fix it."

You blinked. It was hard not to cry after a statement like that. 

"It's just… the city," you said, your voice straining. "Two years and my sleep schedule isn't normal yet. I hate it, I hate it so much, and I want to just sleep but I can't!"

Tears spilled out of your eyes - you were crying out of frustration. You wanted to fix it, but nothing you did helped. You knew it was unhealthy but you couldn't stop. 

"Shhh, shhh," Harvey cooed. He moved onto the bed and took you into his arms, still shushing you quietly. 

Outside, it began to rain. The drops went pitter patter on your roof.

"I'm concerned for your health, but that's not just because I'm your doctor." Harvey pressed a kiss to your forehead. "It's also because I'm your husband. I trust you and you trust me. Okay?"

"Okay," you whispered, and you felt Harvey hum in approval. 

"…Honey?"

"Yes?"

Harvey shifted slightly. "You should go back to sleep, make up for all the lost time. I'll take care of the farm for today."

You looked at him with half-lidded eyes. With your sleepiness, he looked like an angel in a green jacket. What an amusing thought. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides," he said, moving so you could look at him, "it's raining today. So when I'm done we can relax and cuddle. That sound like a deal?"

You hesitated. There was so much work you could do. You could go out and forage for wild fruits and flowers, you could go out mining -

None of that was worth it. Maybe it was okay to relax for a little while. 

"It's a deal, Harv," you said, smiling.

"Then it's settled!" Harvey pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. It was full of love - you understood why 'kiss it all better' worked so much now. "We'll relax for today. Then I can give you massage to soothe your sore muscles."

"Mmm-hmm."

So for a while, you lay there in his arms, waiting for sleep to take you. Soon, your eyes fell shut and you started to softly snore.

"Honey?"

You were fast asleep.

"…I love you."

It was the best sleep you'd had in years.


End file.
